Not like most people
by Spottedfyre
Summary: The marvelous misadventures of Spottedfyre . Contains: yaoi, yuri, lemons, and much, much more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Aqworlds. However, I DO own Spottedfyre, and Lakanah. And, my beta owns Hypherion and Hardegan. Which is epic.

Oh, and my beat reader says i need to warn you about the yaoi, yuri and lemons. She's mean. She beats me.

Note: Character profiles are at the end of the chapter, for those of you who want to know what the heck all these original characters look like.

Chapter 1

Spottedfyre wasn't exactly known for being lucky. In fact, in his old village, he had been known for quite the opposite, and had hoped that he would be able to leave all that behind him when he moved to Battleon. However, it seemed that luck was not on the young mage's side. Instead of confidently walking into town as he had planned, he was struck by lightning, tumbled down the side of a mountain, and landed rather unceremoniously on his rear. Right in front of nearly every resident of the bustling town.

Sadly, his luck hadn't improved much since that day. Spottedfyre was made painfully aware of this fact when he found himself near death while fighting Big Jack Sprat in the graveyard. It had started off simply enough, really. He had been walking through the woods, hunting slimes, when Zorbak had appeared and requested that Spottedfyre retrieve the giant skeleton's funny bone. Seeing as the ebil moglin had given him directions after becoming lost in the woods on his first day in town, the young mage had happily accepted the quest, glad to be of some use. It didn't take him long to find the graveyard, and once there, he had easily located his target. It wasn't until he had actually engaged the monster in combat that he realized how far in over his head he was.

Spottedfyre was unable to do anything but simply watch as the skeleton raised his polearm to deliver the blow that would end his life. He closed his eyes and turned away, sending a feeble prayer to the gods for a swift and painless death. It wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder that he realized he was still laying there, breathing. He opened his eyes, looking upon the face, or at least, the mask, of his savior.

"You all right?" His rescuer asked, voice slightly muffled by their mask. Spottedfyre nodded.

"You're lucky I found you. If I hadn't shown up when I did, you would've been a goner." The masked stranger scolded in what might have been an annoyed tone. Spottedfyre nodded again before replying, "Wh-who are you? I was just trying to get his funny bone…" looking as though he were about to faint.

"I'm Hardegan. And you are…"

"I-I'm Spottedfyre… And, uh, if you don't mind me asking… Well, this may sound a bit rude, so please don't be offended… But, uh, are you… Um… Are you a boy or a girl?"

Spottedfyre's rescuer sighed before replying, "I don't mind you asking, as long as you don't do it again. I'm a _girl_. And, if you refer to me as anything else, I _will_ kill you."

"Oh. Ok, then! Let's be friends!" Spottedfyre chirped, squeezing the life out of Hardegan.

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you, anyway?" Hardegan asked, raising an eyebrow at Spottedfyre's hyperactivity.

"Fifteen…" he replied, looking slightly confused.

"Hmph. I would've thought you were younger. You're short."

"Why did you have to bring _that _up?" Spottedfyre asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"It's nothing personal." she replied, "I've got a brother about your age. He's short, too."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. I'll have to introduce you sometime. Now, do you want that funny bone or not?"

As the weeks passed, Hardegan was soon rarely seen without Spottedfyre following her around like a little lost puppy, chattering on about something or other. Much as he annoyed her, Hardegan just couldn't bring herself to turn the little catboy away. Besides, her girlfriend seemed to like him a lot, which meant that she'd be in trouble if she wasn't nice to the kid. In the end, she wound up taking him to Shadowfall with her, convincing him to fight for Gravelyn and evil.

Not too long after making this choice, Spottedfyre was at the Cornelis ruins, hunting gargoyles, when he happened upon another traveler who looked even younger than he was battling one of the monsters. He quickly ran over to assist him, only to receive a dirty look from the youth afterwards.

"Who are you?" He demanded, frowning at the mage.

"Uh… I'm Spottedfyre… Who are you? And how come you're here all by yourself? It's dangerous!"

"Oh… you're the guy that's always following Hardegan around. My sister's a gargoyle! I know what I'm doing."

"You're trying to kill your sister?" Spottedfyre queried, slightly confused.

"Of course not." Hyperion sighed, "I'll be leaving now."

Spottedfyre just sat there watching him walk away for a few moments, before he remembered.

"Wait!" he cried, "You never told me your name!" before running after Hypherion. He sighed before turning around and replying, "Uh… it's Hypherion… and…"

"And what?"

The only response the mage received was Hypherion running away at top speed. "Hey, wait up!" he called, following the other boy. Spottedfyre finally caught up to him when he suddenly stopped and whirled around.

"What is with you?!" He snarled, slightly annoyed by Spottedfyre's refusal to leave him in peace.

"I just wanted to talk…" the mage sniffled, making Hypherion feel slightly guilty for shouting at him. He quickly shook the emotion off. "And you creep me out." He replied, "I'm not good with people!"

"Neither am I… why do you think I was here all alone?"  
"I don't know, I didn't really question that! Humans are strange…"

Spottedfyre just looked at him strangely.

"I'm not human, hence my misanthropy!" He exclaimed, hating explaining his… unique… situation to people.

"Then what are you?"

"A dragon in a human body…"

"Oh… alright, then! Let's be friends!" The mage replied, completely unfazed by the fact that he had just been told that he was talking to a dragon. A person was actually talking to him, after all, and he couldn't let this opportunity to make a friend go to waste!

"Most people would be startled by that… and friends?" Hypherion made a face at the ludicrous idea, "I've already had too much human contact today!" The very idea of human contact made the youth shiver in fear.

"Well, I'm not exactly like "most people"." Spottedfyre replied, waving his tail. "And human contact can be alright… let me show you!" he chirped, hugging his new "friend" in an attempt to warm him up. He was shivering, after all… "See, now you aren't cold anymore!" Poor Hypherion was frozen with fear now, hoping that someone would come to his rescue soon. His prayers were answered when Hardegan entered the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, before noticing the petrified Hypherion. "Oh, I see you've met my little brother. What did you do to him?"

"I was just trying to make him feel better…" Spottedfyre replied, "He was shivering, so I thought I'd warm him up…"

"Amazing. He's frozen like a statue. I thought he'd get over people at some point, but I guess that won't be for a while…" Hardegan laughed, enjoying her brother's misfortune.

"What are you talking about? Is he alright?"

"The whole family's been trying to get him used to people, but we haven't been successful." Hardegan replied. "Don't worry! He'll be fine!" she added as an afterthought, seeing the worried look on Spottedfyre's face.

"I'm sorry!" the mage exclaimed, letting go of his hostage, who promptly fled for his life.

"It's ok." Hardegan replied in her brother's stead. "Besides, you'd have had to say goodbye to him, anyway. Mom's sending him off to some sort of training camp for a year."

"But we were going to be friends…" Spottedfyre looked slightly dejected.

"I'll tell you when he's back. And you still have me and Lakanah, don't you?

"You're right! Thanks, Hardegan; I can hardly wait!"

**Character Profiles:**

Spottedfyre: Cute little mage with purple cat ears and tail. He has short, black hair in the same style as a female character in a tiara and red eyes. Faints a LOT.

Hypherion: Long, green braid that flows in the wind. *My beta reader smacked me for writing that* Is short for the time being. Orange eyes.

Lakanah: Blue haired werewolf. Hardegan's girlfriend. Wears shadow cleric outfit because SOMEBODY decided i needed to describe her clothing *Glares at beta reader*.

Hardegan: Pirate in scoprion assassin armor. Enough said.


	2. Chapter 2

TADA! I meant to have this up by Christmas, and then New Years, but I was lazy and decided not to. So, for anyone who's actually reading this, think of it as a late Christmas/New Years gift. And pretty please review! I've enabled anonymous reviews, so you don't even have to log in! I like feedback... *pouts* Ok, **this chapter contains a yaoi lemon. For those of you unacquainted with those terms, this chapter contains mansex. I can't word it any more clearly than that.** Also, this is my first lemon, so any comments/criticism will _really_be appreciated. I'm sure it's far from wonderful, but please bear with me on it. Practice makes perfect, right? Oh, and before I forget, does anyone want to see a yuri lemon? Just curious. I have included a rough estimate of how tall everyone is at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own only Spottedfyre and Lakanah. Hypherion(She hasn't given me anything else to call her yet...) owns Hardegan and Hypherion. Everything else is not, and never will be, ours.

Betaread by the wonderfully fantabulous Hypherion. Any mistakes left over are mine.

----------One Year Later----------

"You're annoying." Hardegan sighed, having yet again rescued Spottedfyre from certain death, "By the way, Hypherion should be back any day now."

"Really?! Do you think he remembers me?" He asked, eyes lighting up.

Hardegan rolled her eyes. "You made physical contact with him, of course he remembers!" She exclaimed, "I wonder how he's improved; I haven't seen him for the past year, either…"

"You haven't seen your own brother in a year?"

"He went to Skullpunch Island for training," She shrugged, "Besides, I couldn't ignore Lakanah!"

"Right. How is Lakanah, anyway? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She's fine, she just had werewolf commitments."

"She's a werewolf? Since when?"

"You didn't know? She was born a werewolf…"

"Oh…"

The resulting awkward silence was mercifully broken when another adventurer entered the room.

"Who's that?" Spottedfyre queried, back to his usual inquisitive self. Hardegan stared intently at the stranger for a while before calling out, "Hypherion? That you?"

When he nodded, she continued, "Wow, Skull Punch Island must be pretty awesome! And you grew…" looking up at her now much taller little brother.

"Hey, Hardegan." He replied, "It was torture. And oh… you." He hesitantly nodded in Spottedfyre's general direction before running for his life. It was then that the mage realized exactly what was going on.

"Hypherion!" He cried, chasing after his unsuspecting "friend", "You remembered me!" Unfortunately for said "friend" the mage managed to catch up to, and hug him before he could get too far.

"Human contact!" Hypherion found himself shivering, still unused to being touched, Spottedfyre yet again managing to completely misinterpret the situation.

"You're cold again! Here, let me warm you up!" He offered, hugging Hypherion even tighter.

"Get off! Please!" He begged, trying in vain to escape the other's grip.

"But you're shivering…" Spottedfyre trailed off, slightly loosening his hold. Hypherion finally managed to break away.

"I'm not cold! I can't stand physical touch!" He shouted, trying to restrain himself from seriously injuring the small, fragile mage.

"Oh… Alright then... I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore…" Spottedfyre mumbled, trying not to cry.

"Thanks, I guess…" Hypherion grunted, doing his best to ignore the miserable catboy in front of him.

"Goodbye, then…" Spottedfyre choked, running away before bursting into tears. Hardegan found him in this state a few minutes later.

"You ok?" She asked, unused to seeing the usually hyper mage without his typical smile.

"Y-yeah… I'll be fine…" He sniffled.

"What happened?" Hardegan sighed, pulling Spottedfyre into a somewhat awkward hug. Comforting people just wasn't her thing.

"Hypherion hates me…" he hiccupped, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Well, what did you do? Or what did he do?" Hardegan murmured, gently patting the mage's back, calming him down considerably. _This comforting thing isn't so hard, after all…_ she thought, making a mental note to try it again sometime.

"I hugged him again." Spottedfyre explained, "He was shivering, so I thought that he was cold… Then he told me he couldn't stand physical touch."

Hardegan sighed, ruffling the mage's hair. "Spottedfyre, if you actually got that close to him without him killing you, that means he likes it. Our parents can't even get that close to him!" She exclaimed, slightly shocked that anyone had managed to hug her brother and live to tell about it.

"You really think so?" Spottedfyre asked, brightening up considerably when she nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to him! Thanks for your help, Hardegan!" He called, taking off as soon as she had pointed him in the right direction.

The sun was setting by the time Spottedfyre finally caught sight of Hypherion again.

"Hypherion, wait!" he cried, trying desperately to catch up with the older boy. After several minutes of running, he was finally successful in grabbing hold of the other's sleeve, effectively stopping him. What Spottedfyre _hadn't_ planned for was Hypherion's abused garment to choose that particular moment to rip, causing him to fall to the ground and drag his friend down on top of him.

"I-I'm sorry…" He squeaked, blushing lightly. Hypherion's only response was to look down at him, an unreadable expression on his face. The stress of this situation proved to be too much for the young mage, who promptly fainted.

Spottedfyre woke up in an unfamiliar room with Hypherion staring down at him, the same expression on his face as before.

"Hypherion?" He queried, wondering if he was about to faint again.

"Yes Spottedfyre?"

"Are you alright? You're looking at me kinda funny…"

"Oh, it's nothing… nothing at all…" Hypherion replied, ripping the mage's shirt off as though it were made of paper.

"W-what are you doing?" Spottedfyre squeaked, even more confused than he was before.

"Oh, just goofing around… Now why don't you lose those pants and we go to the bed?"

"O-ok…" Spottedfyre replied, still trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"I knew you wouldn't say no…" Hypherion smirked, looking down at Spottedfyre in a predatory manner.

"Say no to what?" the mage squeaked, cringing under the other's intense gaze.

"Just some good old fashioned fun… And this is your first time too? This is going to be great…"

"Fun? And first time what?!" Poor Spottedfyre was in a panic, wondering what in the world was going on. Before he could protest further, however, Hypherion clapped a hand over his mouth.

"No more words, princess…" he murmured, attempting to soothe his frightened partner by inventing a pet name for him, "Those are for another time… Let's go." Spottedfyre found himself grabbed hold of roughly, finally able to speak again.

"Go where?!" He cried, wishing that Hypherion would tell him why he was acting so strangely.

"To the bed of course…"

"Why?"

"I already told you… for some good old fashioned fun…"

"What sort of fun?!" the poor mage wailed, certain he was going to faint again if Hypherion kept this up for much longer. "You ask too many questions, princess…" he murmured, stroking Spottedfyre's head in what he hoped was a comforting manner. He purred in response, leaning into Hypherion's hand.

"Mm…"  
"Will there be no more complaints then?" Hypherion whispered, scratching behind the mage's ears. Spottedfyre sighed happily. "About what…?" he asked, his fear replaced by a strange new feeling. He felt warm and tingly inside, and couldn't help but relax further into the other's arms, wanting more.

"I thought so…" Hypherion lifted the much smaller mage and carried him off toward his bedroom.

"Ah!" Spottedfyre squirmed, panicking again. "P-put me down!"

"Oh stop it… you're only adding to the excitement." Hypherion growled, tightening his grip on Spottedfyre.

"Excitement?!" The mage continued his feeble escape attempts; no longer sure that he wanted to know what was in store for him.

"You're so adorably naïve…" Hypherion murmured, dropping Spottedfyre onto his bed.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

Hypherion's only response was to rip Spottedfyre's pants off and toss them aside, where they were soon joined by the mage's undergarments.

"Ah!" He cried, blushing madly while trying to cover himself with a pillow, "What are you doing?!"

"Why are you blushing?" Hypherion purred, removing the last of his own clothing, "You're not alone," before pulling Spottedfyre in for the first kiss of his life. He gasped, Hypherion taking full advantage of this opportunity to slip his tongue into the mage's mouth. Spottedfyre moaned lightly, the warm tingly feeling he had experienced earlier retuning, much stronger than it was before. He relaxed into the kiss, all thoughts of anything but wanting more of this strange feeling soon vanishing from his mind.

Slowly, unsure of exactly what he was doing, Spottedfyre began to respond to Hypherion's ministrations, hesitantly rubbing his tongue against the others. Hypherion growled, knotting his fingers in Spottedfyre's hair and roughly pulling him closer. After a few moments he managed to tear himself away from the mage, hungrily eyeing the sight beneath him.

Spottedfyre lay on the bed, panting, an adorable blush on his face as he gazed into the other's eyes, silently pleading for more of whatever it was they were doing. Hypherion was only too happy to oblige, pressing two fingers into the mage's mouth.

"Suck," He ordered, "It'll hurt less that way." Spottedfyre complied, trying to think of a reason why he was doing this, and what exactly it was going to make less painful.

"Good." Hypherion smirked, removing the appendages after deeming them wet enough, "Now lay back and spread your legs."

Spottedfyre did as he was told, yelping when he felt a finger circling his entrance. "H-Hypherion! What are you-" Spottedfyre was abruptly cut off when Hypherion clapped his free hand over the mage's mouth.

"Just trust me," He groaned, "It'll feel good, I promise."

Spottedfyre nodded, wincing as he felt the first digit slide into him where it was soon joined by another, stretching the tight ring of muscle. After deeming his partner ready, Hypherion removed his fingers from the mage, positioned his throbbing length at his entrance, and thrust in.

Spottedfyre cried out in pain, feeling as though he were being torn in two. He sighed in relief as Hypherion pulled out, only to feel him thrust in again at a different angle, hitting something solid within him and causing him to cry out again, this time in pleasure, as Hypherion made a point to hit that spot with every thrust.

"D-don't stop…" He panted, tightly wrapping his legs around the others waist, an unbearable pressure building up in his groin.

It didn't take long for Spottedfyre to climax, Hypherion following a few thrusts later. "So," He murmured, kissing the mage's neck, "How did you like your first time?"

Spottedfyre just purred, snuggling closer to him before falling asleep. Hypherion smiled, pulling a blanket over himself and his partner before joining him in slumber.

**Relative Heights:**

Hypherion: 6' 4"

Spottedfyre: 5' 3"

Hardegan: 5' 10"

Lakanah: 5' 6"

Thanks for reading, and again, PLEASE review! I want to know how I'm doing, and if no one tells me that I'm doing something wrong, I can't improve, now can I?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: TADA! I have finally finished chapter 3! Praise me! Anyways, thank you to everybody who favorited/alerted/reviewed this. Superspecial thanks to bittersweet4ever for being the only one to actually review. I love you all! But would it kill ya to leave a review? I even put the anonymous review button on so you don't have to log in... Ah, well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Spottedfyre and Lakanah. And Hypherion and Hardegan are the property of Hypherion. Please ask before borrowing them. Everything else was borrowed without permission. Do as I say, not as I do.

Hypherion awoke to find Spottedfyre gone, feeling only a slight twinge of disappointment before going about his day as usual. Needless to say, he was quite surprised when he found the mage in his kitchen, wearing one of his shirts and happily cooking something.

"Good morning!" He chirped, "I was going to wake you up, but you looked like you really needed to sleep, so I decided not to. And I figured that since you were sleeping, I'd go ahead and make breakfast. I hope you don't mind…" Hypherion just looked at him, still trying to process the fact that Spottedfyre was in his kitchen, making breakfast after what he'd done to him last night.

"…You're still here… why?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Spottedfyre blinked up at him, a confused expression on his face.

"Do you even realize what happened last night?"

"No… What didhappen last night?"

"…You honestly do not know what occurred just last night?" Hypherion spluttered, staring incredulously at the confused mage.

"No…" Spottedfyre blushed, "Should I?"

"I'll word it as simply as possible. Gay sex."

"Oh. Ok, then…"

"Good. Now why don't you go finish making breakfast, eh?"

"Crud! I hope I haven't burned anything…"

Hypherion couldn't help but smile as Spottedfyre stumbled clumsily around his kitchen. It was obvious that moving around like he was painful for him, but if he was determined to do it anyway Hypherion wasn't going to stop him. Home-cooked food was home-cooked food, after all. He was a bit confused, however, when he was handed a plate of bacon a few minutes later. Well, it actually did make sense when he stopped to think about it. It wasn't like he was in possession of anything else that was actually edible at the moment.

In the end, Hypherion wound up giving most of his food to Spottedfyre, remembering exactly how underweight the mage really was. He weighed almost nothing, and if he wasn't wearing that shirt, every one of his ribs would have been visible. Actually, when he thought about it, Hypherion was a bit surprised that he hadn't broken the mage in half the night before. He hadn't exactly been gentle, after all… Ah, well. It was about time for him to be reporting to Gravelyn, anyway; hopefully this mess would resolve itself by then.

Unfortunately for all parties involved, said "mess" did not resolve itself, and was still sitting in Hypherion's kitchen with its damned puppy eyes when he returned.

"Don't you have anywhere to be?" he grumbled, trying to figure out why Spottedfyre wouldn't just leave already.

"N-not really…" the mage blushed, "Gravelyn never has any use for me, and I got evicted from my house because I couldn't pay the rent…"

"If you couldn't afford to feed yourself, how did you rent a house in the first place?"

"Th-that's not true! I could too afford to feed myself…"

"Why are you skin and bones, then? Last time I checked, that's not a healthy weight."

"I'm not skin and bones…" Spottedfyre mumbled, blushing a deeper shade of red than he already was. Hypherion just sighed, lifting the shirt that the mage was wearing.

"Normally the ribs are barely visible. They don't stick out this much." He replied, poking Spottedfyre's ribs to emphasize his point.

"So?"

"How are you even standing right now? Nobody can be this emaciated and feel nothing…"

"I-I'm ok… really!" Spottedfyre stammered, looking as though we were about to fall over.

"It's a marvel you aren't dead; you're a walking skeleton!"

"No I'm not…" Spottedfyre mumbled, managing to stay upright for another moment or two before fainting.

"Yeesh… Pathetic." Hypherion grumbled, poking the unconscious mage.

"Hyuu?" Spottedfyre blinked, trying to figure out where exactly he was and what exactly he had been doing.

"Why are you still here?" Hypherion sighed, wondering what he'd done to invoke the wrath of the gods in such a way.

"I'm sorry… I don't know where else to go…"

"Don't you usually follow Hardegan around?"

"Well, yes, but I know she think I'm kind of annoying, and Lakanah can get _really_ scary sometimes…"

"Geeze, you're a parasite! And you think _Lakanah_ is scary?! I can show you scary!" Hypherion growled, seriously contemplating just killing the mage then and there.

"Wah! I-I'm sorry! Please don't eat me!" Spottedfyre wailed, failing miserably in his attempts not to cry.

"Ack! Just stop your sonic wail!" Hypherion pleaded.

"Sorry… *sniffle*"

"Just don't do it again…" Hypherion muttered, ears still ringing from the mage's ridiculously high-pitched voice.

"Ok."

"I can see why Hardegan found you annoying…"

"It's not like I'm trying to be annoying!"

"Yes, you're just special enough to do it without thinking."

"You really think I'm special?"

"Did you just forget what context that was in?"

"No… it's just nice to feel special every once in a while." Spottedfyre blushed, wishing that he wasn't so pathetic.

"Insufferable little cat…"

"Sorry…" Spottedfyre mumbled, "Do you want me to leave, then?"

"You're useless; why would I want you around if you can't do anything?"

"That's not true! I can do lots of things!"

"Like what?"

"Well," the mage began, "I can cook… and I'm really good at cleaning things! And I can read and write!"

"Of course you can… hard to believe you're a boy." Hypherion muttered, wondering why in the world he'd allowed this thing into his home.

"Am I really that strange?" Spottedfyre queried, looking genuinely confused.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Oh… but I'm still not useless, right?"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Hypherion replied, quite unimpressed with the mage's "skills".

"I made breakfast this morning…"

"So? It's not like it really takes brain power to make bacon."

"I cleaned up afterwards, too…"

"That still doesn't prove anything."

"I also did your laundry."

"…You did my laundry?"

"Yes… I tried to fix the shirt I tore, too, but there wasn't much I could do for it…"

"Okay, just why?"

"It was dirty."

-------------------------------------------------- One awkward silence later… --------------------------------------------------

"…Okay, I have nothing to say. You are that weird!" Hypherion exclaimed, wondering what was wrong with the… thing… that had invaded his home.

"So, this means I'm not useless, right?" Spottedfyre asked, completely oblivious to Hypherion's state of shock.

"I guess not…"

"Do you still want me to leave, then?"

Hypherion was about to literally throw Spottedfyre out of his house when a thought hit him. Sure the mage was annoying, and girly, and had absolutely no idea how normal people behaved, but he did have a few qualities that could prove useful…

"I'll let you stay here if you want, but you have to earn your keep." He decided, "You seem to be more than capable of accomplishing basic household tasks, so I'll just leave those up to you and we'll call it even."

"Really?!" Spottedfyre squealed, shaking with excitement, "Thank you so much! Don't worry, I promise I'll be the best house keeper ever!"

And, end chapter. Remember, Spot gets a cookie for every review this gets. And he will probably share with you if you ask nicely. So click the shiny review button!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: TADA! Here is chapter 4, and only about a month later than I wanted to post it here! Well, technically it was written a couple weeks ago, but finals delayed it's arrival. But hey, I am officially out of school for the year, and I intend to have the next chapter up by this time next month! Let's see how much I miss my self-imposed deadline by, eh? Thank you again to bittersweet4ever, for just being epically awesome enough to leave a review. You have no idea how happy those little bits of text make me. I can honestly say that I do a fangirl squee and happy dance every time I get one. This is still being betaread by Hypherion, my most favouritest person in the whole wide world. Without her, this would just be a chapter of Spot talking to himself. And where would the fun in that be, eh?

Disclaimer: Spottedfyre and Lakanah (She really needs to make an appearance at some point, non?) are mine, and Hypherion and Hardegan are being used with Hypherion's permission. All else is not mine, and never will be.

Over the next several weeks, Hypherion found himself gradually accepting, and even _liking_ Spottedfyre's presence in his home. However, he was less than thrilled when he was awoken by the mage getting into bed with him one night.

_"What_ are you doing?" he growled, glaring at the fool who had dared to interrupt his sleep.

"I was cold…" Spottedfyre blushed, snuggling closer to Hypherion.

Extremely annoyed and not in the best of moods, Hypherion grabbed the mage, intending to push him away, but something stopped him. Spottedfyre felt different than he had the last time Hypherion had done this. Curious, Hypherion began running his hands over the mage, slightly shocked when he realized that he actually _liked _what he was feeling. Spottedfyre wasn't nearly as bony as he had been that first time, and, when Hypherion thought about it, he had also become _much _more physically attractive recently…

"Hypherion, what are you doing?" Spottedfyre queried, derailing his train of thought.

"Why do you mind?"

"It feels funny…"

"Doesn't it feel… good?" Hypherion smirked, enjoying the mage's slight shudder at the words.

"M-maybe…"

"Remember that one night?"

"What one night?"

"You know… the first night we spent together…"

"Oh… that…" Spottedfyre blushed, "Uh-huh…"

"Remember what you felt?"

"Y-yeah… it kinda hurt, though…"

"Well…" Hypherion murmured, leaning in closer to the mage, "Do you want to feel it again?"

"I dunno… Do you?" Spottedfyre queried, squirming uncomfortably.

"Yeah…" Hypherion replied, gently covering the mage's lips with his own.

"O-ok, then…" Spottedfyre stammered, blushing furiously, "What do I do?"

" Relax…" Hypherion purred, stroking the mage's ears, "I'll handle everything."

With that, Hypherion claimed Spottedfyre's lips in another kiss, almost moaning when he met no resistance slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. The mage was perfectly submissive beneath him, moaning lightly as he explored the warm, wet cavern, inwardly mapping its every detail. Hypherion reluctantly pulled away to remove Spottedfyre's clothing, inwardly thanking the gods that the mage was wearing only a nightshirt. He made short work of his own garments, pulling Spottedfyre in for yet another kiss before focusing his attentions upon the mage's neck, mercilessly nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Satisfied with the mark he had left, Hypherion drew back to admire his work. Spottedfyre lay panting beneath him, face red as he attempted to cover his obvious arousal with his tail. Hypherion smirked, rummaging through his nightstand drawer in search of the healing potion he kept there. Having found it, he quickly coated his own arousal in the substance, brushed Spottedfyre's tail out of the way, and roughly entered the mage.

Ignoring the other's cries of pain, Hypherion continued thrusting into Spottedfyre, grinning at the mage's reaction when he finally found his sweet spot. He moaned as Spottedfyre's cries of pain became screams of pleasure, and the mage clung to him desperately as he relentlessly slammed into him. Spottedfyre didn't take long to climax, crying Hypherion's name as he tightened almost unbearably around him, prompting Hypherion's own release. He collapsed atop the mage, barely finding the energy to sluggishly shift his weight off of the other to avoid squashing him. Sweaty limbs hopelessly entangled, neither took long to fall into a deep sleep.

- The next morning -

Hypherion awoke to find Spottedfyre sound asleep in his arms. Groggily, he tried to figure out what had caused his spontaneous actions the night before, but was interrupted by a less than pleasant smell.

"Wait a second… It's you." He muttered, prodding Spottedfyre after identifying the mage as the source of said smell. Spottedfyre let out a light meow in response and snuggled closer to him, not ready to be awake just yet.

"You smell!" Hypherion growled, roughly shoving the mage away from him, "Get cleaned up first!" Needless to say, he was less than thrilled when Spottedfyre just moved closer to him again.

"No!" He exclaimed, pushing the mage off of him again, "Not until you are clean!" After Spottedfyre yet again managed to ignore his orders, Hypherion came to the conclusion that the mage was, in fact, still asleep, and therefore unable to hear a word he was saying.

"Okay, that's it. To the bathroom you go." He grumbled, lifting the unconscious Spottedfyre and carrying him in the direction of said bathroom.

"Wha?" Spot mumbled, awakened by the sudden motion, "Where are we going?"

Hypherion just carried him into the bathroom, closing the door before starting to run the bathtub.

"What are we doing?" Spottedfyre yawned, stretching as he fully regained consciousness.

"_You,_" Hypherion corrected, "are taking a bath."

"But why?" Spottedfyre queried, hugging his tail.

"Spot, you stink. I will not have that in this house."

"But why do I have to take a bath? Isn't there some other way to get unstinked?"

"No, now get in there." Hypherion ordered, pointing to the tub as confirmation.

"No!" Spottedfyre cried, running for the door.

Hypherion sighed, easily grabbing the mage before he could escape. "You're getting in there whether you like it or not!" He growled, attempting to get Spottedfyre into the bath.

"_No!_" Spottedfyre shrieked, clinging to Hypherion.

"Geeze you are acting just like a cat…" Hypherion grumbled, steadily pulling Spottedfyre closer to the bathtub.

"_No! _Nonononononono!" Spottedfyre wailed, clinging even tighter to Hypherion.

"It's not going to kill you!" Hypherion exclaimed, splashing water on the mage, "See?"

Spottedfyre just panicked, tightening his grip on Hypherion.

"Is this some deeply ingrained phobia or something?"

"Don't make me go in the water!" Spottedfyre pleaded, his state of panic rapidly worsening.

"Quit the struggling!" Hypherion growled, tightening his grip on the mage, "You. Will. Get. In. The. Water."

"No! You're hurting me! Stop it!"

"Why I'll make you-ah!" Hypherion grumbled, finally succeeding in his quest as he fell into the tub along with Spottedfyre.

"Ah! Let me out! I can't swim! I could drown!" The mage babbled, attempting to get himself as far away from the water as possible.

Hypherion quickly grabbed him, holding Spottedfyre tightly as he attempted to calm him down.

"Calm down…" He murmured, "You're in the water, and nothing bad has happened. My hair is wet now, but at least you're getting clean."

"But something bad _could _happen! And now my tail's all wet…" The mage pouted, waving the drenched appendage to prove his point.

"I don't care about that." Hypherion grumbled, harshly yanking the other's tail, "And that possibility is very slim, so I suggest you wash out the stink while you're in here."

"Ah! Let go! It hurts!" Spottedfyre wailed, crying from the immense amount of pain he was in.

"If I let go, you have to promise to not just get out…" Hypherion demanded, still holding the mage's tail. "You will wash yourself, right?"

"It hurts…" Spottedfyre sniffled, writhing in pain.

"Promise me then that you'll stay until the reek is gone."

"Make it stop!" Spottedfyre cried, trying in vain to pull his abused tail out of the other's iron grip.

"_Promise_ me."

"Wah! Let go!"

"I'm not hearing what I want to hear…"

"Please…"

"Fine." Hypherion muttered, releasing the mage's tail as he unbraided his hair and began to rinse it out. "…You do not get my hair wet, ever."

"Why did you have to grab it so hard?" Spottedfyre asked, hugging his sore tail.

"Well, you weren't listening to reason." Hypherion replied, attempting to work out a knot in his hair.

"It's not my fault I'm afraid of water…" The mage murmured, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, just don't get my hair wet again." Hypherion grumbled, having more difficulty in working out the knot than he had originally anticipated.

"Here, let me help you…" Spottedfyre offered, reaching for the other's hair.

"Ack! Don't touch!" Hypherion cried, lurching away from the unwanted contact.

"Sorry!" Spottedfyre squeaked, quickly pulling his hand back.

"Bleh… Stupid knot…"

"You're sure you won't let me help?"

"…Alright," Hypherion consented, "just don't mess it up…"

"Ok!" Spottedfyre replied, easily untangling the stubborn knot.

"…Looks like you got it out. …Thanks I guess…"

"You're welcome." Spottedfyre chirped, beginning to wash himself. "I used to do it for my mom all the time when I was little…er."

"Well that's rather strange for a little boy… Well, I believe I can trust you to get yourself clean now." Hypherion shrugged, getting out of the bath and beginning to wash his hair.

"Ok!" Spottedfyre replied, washing his tail.

"Yeesh, just a minute ago you were scared that the bathtub was going to eat you…" Hypherion muttered, rolling his eyes as he started to rebraid his hair.

Having finished washing himself, Spottedfyre climbed out of the bath himself. "Can I braid your hair?" He queried, looking expectantly at Hypherion.

"Wha? Why do you want to do that?"

"I like braiding hair…" Spottedfyre blushed.

"You just keep getting stranger and stranger…"

"Sorry… Can I braid your hair or not?"

"…That depends, you're not going to do anything silly to it, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay then, you can braid it…"

"Yay!" Spottedfyre cheered, starting to braid Hypherion's hair. He was interrupted, however, by an occasional twitch from the other.

"Are you ok?" He asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"I just have never let anyone do this before is all…"

"It's ok; I also used to do this for my mom…"

"What? Were you her hairdresser or something?"

"No…"

"I was being sarcastic, just forget it."

"Ok." Spottedfyre shrugged, continuing his braiding. "Sh… it's ok…" He murmured, attempting to stop the other's still frequent twitching. Hypherion relaxed a bit at the soothing words, blushing lightly.

"There… all done." Spottedfyre announced, letting go of Hypherion's hair.

Hypherion curiously inspected the mage's work. "…It's better than when I do it…" He reluctantly admitted.

"Really?"

"If it stays up where it should."

"It ought to…"

"Good. Why don't you go get dressed and we'll get something to eat? You mentioned something about a bakery somewhere…"

"Ok!" Spottedfyre replied, quickly putting on one of Hypherion's shirts, "I'm ready!"

"I guess we should also get some clothing for you…" Hypherion sighed.

"Hyuu?"

"You can't wear my clothing forever you know…"

"I don't mind… really!"

"And my shirts are too big for you. Look, it isn't a big deal it's not like it's that expensive to get new clothes…"

"O-ok…" Spottedfyre blushed, "If you're sure…"

"Come on, let's go." Hypherion sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ok!"

It was early evening by the time the two finally finished their shopping. They had run into some difficulties at the magic shop, as all of the mage robes available were at least two sizes too big for Spottedfyre. In the end, Spottedfyre ended up with girl's robes and oversized pants that he hoped he would end up growing into.

"Hypherion?" The mage asked as they were about to exit the magic shop.

"Eh?"

"Are we lovers now?"

"What?" Hypherion spluttered, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Well, we live together, we're sharing a bed, and we do stuff together, so I was just wondering…" Spottedfyre blushed.

"Uh… No…"

"Oh… o-ok… So, what are we, then?"

"I don't know! Why do you need to know?"

"I'm sorry!" Spottedfyre squeaked, startled by the other's sudden outburst, "I was just curious!"

"Well, you don't need to be."

"Why?"

"It's not important."

"Why isn't it important?"

"Because it isn't!" Hypherion exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"But why?"

"Because I say so!" Hypherion glared.

"So… I'm just meaningless sex to you, then…"

"No you aren't. You're also a good cook."

"So I _am _meaningless sex… and a good cook."

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds pretty terrible. Is it really though?"

"Is it really what?"

"That bad."

"Is what really that bad?" Spottedfyre queried, thoroughly perplexed by Hypherion's question.

"Your current living situation."

"No, it isn't bad at all, really… I just hoped that maybe I actually meant something to you, is all…" Spottedfyre blushed, "I'm sorry. It was a stupid question. I won't do it again."

"You're not upset are you?" Hypherion sighed; he _really _didn't feel like dealing with a heartbroken catboy at the moment.

"N-not really…" Spottedfyre replied, hastily looking away.

"Please tell me you're not going to start crying." Hypherion groaned, trying to resist the urge to facepalm.

"I'm not… I-I need to go out." Spottedfyre choked, hurriedly running outside.

"Oh crap…" Hypherion muttered, hesitantly following the now sobbing mage. "Spot, I thought you said you were fine." He sighed, wondering if keeping Spottedfyre around was really worth the trouble.

"I-I am fine…" Spottedfyre sniffled.

"You're not. What are you so upset about?" Hypherion queried, rolling his eyes.

"It-it's nothing."

"Obviously not."

"Really! I'm fine. I was stupid for thinking that anyone would care about a freak like me, anyway. I should know better." Spottedfyre muttered, hugging his tail.

"That's what this is all about? Geeze you're pretty normal compared to a lot of people I have to deal with on a regular basis."

"I said it was stupid…"

"Look, can we just end this drama now? I'll just get you a cinnamon roll or something then we can go home."

"Ok…" Spottedfyre sighed, picking himself up off the street curb. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to please people, they always just wound up rejecting him in the end. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with it anymore…

Thank you for taking the time to read my work. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Now pretty please leave a review? The button's right there, looking at you with sad, sad puppy eyes just begging you to click on it. You'll make Spottedfyre happy if you leave a review... And you don't want him to be sad any longer than necessary, right? Right?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I am terribly sorry for taking so much longer than I expected; the world seemed to be conspiring against me. First I went to visit my dad for a few days, which totally killed my hyper, then I came home in the middle of my family moving, which left me no spare time, and by the time I had the opportunituy to write again it was nearly August. So yeah. Anyways, thank you to all the people who have added this to your favorite/alert list, but could you pretty please leave a review? I'd like to know why you like this and if there's any way I can improve or anything you'd like to see. I _like _reviews. They make me happy inside. Bittersweet4ever, you are still epically awesome for reviewing this. It is most excellent motivation for writing more.

This is still being betaread by Hypherion, and she is still awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own AQWorlds. If I did, crossdressing would be possible. However, Spottedfyre is mine, Hypherion is Hypherion's, and we also own Hardegan and Lakanah.

The next few weeks progressed much the same as before, though Spottedfyre was uncharacteristically silent for the majority of them. This routine was broken, however, on the day before the Harvest Festival.

"Uh… Hypherion?" Spottedfyre queried.

"Hm? What's going on?"

"Well… tomorrow's the Harvest Festival, and I was just wondering if there was anything in particular you wanted me to make…"

"Harvest Festival? Oh yeah… That is tomorrow… Shouldn't you go celebrate it with your family or something?"

"But then you'd be all alone…" Spottedfyre blushed.

"Yes, and that would be lovely. I'll have a wonderful time though trying to avoid my parents… Psycho lesbians that they are…" Hypherion muttered, shuddering at the thought of the various tortures his parents had put him through.

"But… I can't go home…"

"And why not?"

"I don't have a home to go to…"

"Don't you have your parents or something along those lines?"

"My mom's dead…"

"What about your dad?" Hypherion asked, desperately trying to think of a way to rid himself of the mage.

"I don't have one." Spottedfyre replied, as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

"Oh… so you really don't have anywhere to go… Joy."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's no big deal." Hypherion sighed, slightly disappointed at the way things were turning out. _Let's see… What to do about mom and dad…_ he thought, trying to think of a way out of visiting his family.

"So… What do I do?"

"…I don't know…" Hypherion replied, "Something that will get me out of my family reunion?"

"Why would you want to get out of your family reunion? Having a family must be nice…" The mage sniffled, "Why wouldn't you want to be around them?"

"I honestly am not close to any of them and I don't get along with them either. Thus, I don't like the idea of having to really make any kind of contact with them."

"Oh… ok, then…"

"Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." Hypherion groaned, rolling his eyes. "All I know is that my plans for tomorrow are avoiding any kind of contact with people and not going anywhere."

"Oh… what do you want me to do, then?"

"Just don't be a nuisance?" Hypherion suggested, heading to his bedroom after deciding he needed a nap. "I don't care as long as it doesn't involve me."

"Well… what do you want me to cook?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I don't know… I just thought you might want something special… I'm sorry."

"I don't care, alright? It's just another stupid holiday." Hypherion snapped, wondering why Spottedfyre cared so damn much.

"I'm sorry!" Spottedfyre squeaked, startled by the other's sudden outburst.

"You're always sorry." Hypherion grumbled, entering his bedroom. He sighed upon noticing that he had yet again managed to upset the mage.

"…What? Am I that contagious?" He growled, wondering for the umpteenth time why he didn't just throw the nuisance out.

"Eh?"

"Well you are obviously sad. I'm sorry I'm such a killjoy. Just get over it."

"I'm sorry!"

"Of course." Hypherion facepalmed, "I'm going to bed."

"But it's only 3 in the afternoon…"

"So? I just wanted to take a nap… Yeesh, I haven't been able to sleep at all for the past few nights… Damn insomnia…"

"I'm sorry… Can I have some money to go buy food?" Spottedfyre queried, blushing guiltily at his lack of a reliable income.

"Alright…" Hypherion grumbled, "How much do you need?"

"Um… maybe one or two hundred gold…"

"There you go, don't be wasteful with it." Hypherion ordered, depositing the money into the mage's hand before yet again attempting to take a nap.

"Ok." Spottedfyre replied, smiling at the sight of Hypherion's sleeping form. "So cute…" He murmured, petting the other's hair and putting a blanket over him. He hastily removed his hand when Hypherion twitched, not wishing to disturb the other's erratic sleep schedule any further.

"I love you…" Spottedfyre whispered, lightly kissing Hypherion before quickly removing himself from the other's bedroom.

Spottedfyre's shopping trip took longer than expected, and it was starting to get dark by the time he returned.

"Hypherion, I'm home!" He called, quickly setting the groceries down in the kitchen before hastily running outside after noticing that he had dropped his key while unlocking the door. He quickly located the object and was about to go back inside when he heard a strange rustling noise.

"Hello?" He called, startled when he received only bizarre growling noises in response.

"Hypherion? Are you there?" He queried, hoping that this was all just a joke of some sort. These hopes were dashed, however, when the source of the noise revealed itself to be not Hypherion, but a rather large dragon.

"Ack! Please don't eat me!" Spottedfyre squeaked, trembling in fear. The dragon looked at him curiously before sniffing him, and despite his efforts, the mage found himself whimpering at his proximity to the creature's teeth. After a painfully long moment, the dragon pounced on him, enthusiastically licking his face. Spottedfyre squeaked, holding perfectly still and praying to all the gods he could think of for the creature to decide it didn't want to eat him.

The gods didn't seem to be listening however, as the dragon started purring and bit the poor mage.

"Ow…" He wailed, bleeding heavily from his right shoulder. The dragon quickly lapped up said blood, and Spottedfyre couldn't stop himself from letting out a pained squeal.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He squeaked, terrifiedly squirming in an attempt to free himself from the dragon's clutches and avoid being eaten. The dragon, unmoved by the mage's desperate struggling, began to claw the Spottedfyre's clothing off, letting out what may have been a laugh at the mage's startled gasp at the action.

"S-stop it!" Spottedfyre cried, trembling in fear.

"Don't you like it?" The dragon purred in a voice that the mage couldn't help but think sounded awfully familiar.

"You can talk!" He exclaimed, still trying to figure out where he'd heard that voice before.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I-I don't know!" The mage whimpered, "Please don't eat me!"

"I would never do that…"

"Really?"

"Of course not… I love you, princess…" The dragon purred, and Spottedfyre was finally able to identify the owner of its voice.

"Hypherion?" He queried, wondering if he'd just been hearing things.

"Uh-huh." Hypherion replied, knocking the mage over with a claw.

"What was that for?" Spottedfyre squeaked.

"What else?" Hypherion replied, returning to his human form and covering the mage's body with his own.

"I don't know… Could you get off, please? You're kinda heavy…"

"…That is not the reaction I wanted."

"Can't… breathe…" Spottedfyre panted, attempting to push the other off of him. Hypherion sulkily readjusted himself before tearing off the mage's clothes.

"What are you doing?" Spottedfyre cried, blushing as he attempted to cover himself with his tail.

Hypherion purred in response, quickly thrusting two fingers into the mage. Ignoring the other's wince and pained cry, he began preparing Spottedfyre for what was to come, raking his nails down the mage's back. He ran his tongue along the wounds, moaning at the taste of the other's blood.

"Stop… It hurts…" Spottedfyre whimpered, squirming in discomfort.

"Mm… But that makes it all the more fun…" Hypherion purred, removing his fingers from the mage.

"How?"

"You'll know…" Hypherion whispered, nipping the other's neck as he roughly thrust into him. Spottedfyre screamed, struggling to cope with the intense pain of the other's rough ministrations. Then, suddenly, everything changed. Spottedfyre gasped as Hypherion hit his sweet spot, his pain rapidly evolving into intense pleasure as the other made a point to ram into it with every thrust. He moaned at the new sensation, writhing desperately beneath Hypherion. All too soon, the mage felt his climax washing over him, shuddering as he felt the other's nearly simultaneous release.

"Get it now?" Hypherion panted, rolling off of Spottedfyre.

"Uh-huh…" The mage purred, shivering as he realized that it was quite cold outside. Hypherion embraced him, attempting to shield the mage from the cold with his body. "That better?" He purred, absently stroking Spottedfyre's ears.

"Not really…" Spottedfyre sneezed, still shivering.

"Too bad… But fine then." Hypherion grumbled, carrying Spottedfyre inside and tossing the mage onto his bed.

"Too bad what?" Spottedfyre asked, slightly confused.

"It's time for round two…"

"Round two?" The mage queried, even more confused than he was before. His confusion was quickly cured, however, when he felt Hypherion thrusting into him again. Spottedfyre whimpered, struggling to keep from crying out at the sudden penetration. The last time had hurt, yes, but this was something else entirely. There were no attempts to ease his pain, or make him feel pleasure; it was just pure pain. After what seemed like an eternity of agony, Hypherion finally finished, nipping the mage's neck before falling asleep. Even with the pain he had just caused him, Spottedfyre couldn't fight the urge to snuggle closer to Hypherion, wincing as he aggravated the wound on his shoulder. After several minutes of severe discomfort, the mage finally succeeded in falling asleep, hoping that the next day would end better than this one.

Well, time to go cry in a corner for doing this to poor Spot. Don't worry, things get better after this, I promise. A _lot _better. I can't keep torturing him like this. I'll kersplode if I do. Anyways, click the shiny review button! Spot gets a cookie for every review this gets! Don't you want to give him cookies? He really loves them!


	6. Chapter 6

Tada! Here is chapter 6! Was the last chapter just really bad or something? Spot feels unloved because nobody reviewed. Anyway, if it is bad, pretty please tell me what I'm doing wrong! I can't improve anything if I don't know what to change, you guys! Well, now that that emo rant is over, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please leave a review for this one!

This is still being beta read by Hypherion, and she is still the bestest person ever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Spottedfyre, and Hypherion is the property of my beta reader. Everything else is borrowed without permission, and I promise I shall return it when I'm done with it.

Hypherion awoke the next morning feeling as though he'd been hit by a speeding golem. He groaned at the sight of Spottedfyre in bed with him, immediately realizing that this was going to be a rough morning. A closer inspection revealed that the mage was, in fact, naked, as well as covered in what appeared to be his own blood.

"Wait… What the heck?" Hypherion cried, wondering what exactly he had done last night. "Spot! What happened?" He queried, poking the mage in hopes of waking him up.

"Eh?" Spottedfyre mumbled, still half asleep. "Ow…" He whimpered, wincing as he became aware of his injuries.

" What happened to you?" Hypherion murmured, retracting his hand*

"You did…"

"What?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"…Remember what?" Hypherion queried, thoroughly confused by the mage's line of questioning.

"Last night…"

"No… Should I?"

"Oh…" Spottedfyre blushed, "So none of it was true, then…"

"What wasn't true?" Hypherion asked, even more confused than he was before.

"Nothing." The mage responded, immediately regretting his words.

"Spot… What happened?"

"Well… You weren't kidding about the dragon thing, were you?"

"…Why would I have made that up?"

"I dunno… Anyway, you tackled me, then bit me, then changed back into your human form. Then we, erm, did it twice, and you kinda scratched me up a bit…" Spottedfyre stammered, blushing intensely.

"Uh…" Hypherion stuttered, looking away in shame. "I-I think I would have remembered that…"

"I'm sorry… Maybe I remembered wrong…" Spottedfyre murmured, feeling genuinely awful for falsely accusing the other.

"Then why is your blood spilled everywhere?" Hypherion gulped, feeling incredibly guilty.

"I just told you… It's not my fault you didn't believe me…" the mage sighed. "Hypherion? Are you mad at me?" He queried, puzzled by the other's failure to respond.

"What have I done…?" Hypherion whispered, not making eye contact with Spottedfyre, "…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Spot, I've hurt you so badly! Those will probably leave scars…" Hypherion choked, struggling to avoid crying.

"So? I don't mind… Don't cry!" Spottedfyre exclaimed, hugging Hypherion. "You don't mind the scars… do you?"

"Why… are you acting so nonchalant about this?" Hypherion spluttered, confused by the mage's calm reaction.

"Well it hurts, but it's done. And you apologized." Spottedfyre replied, wrapping his arms more tightly around Hypherion.

"…You're not upset or anything?"

"No… why would I be? I-I love you…"

"…You're too nice…" Hypherion murmured, awkwardly returning the mage's hug.

"Ow…" Spottedfyre whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sorry…" Hypherion blushed, immediately letting go of the mage.

"It's ok."

"Last night was a full moon… wasn't it?" Hypherion demanded, glancing at the calendar beside his bed.

"Yes."

"Hehe… I thought I didn't get affected by that… I guess I'll have to go somewhere else during a full moon…"

"What? But… that means I won't get to be with you…"

"Spot… it's for your safety."

"But… but I get lonely without you!"

"Dear… I don't want this to happen again."

"Don't go!" Spottedfyre cried, clinging tightly to Hypherion.

"Only during the full moon!"

"But I don't want you to go!"

"And I don't want this to happen again." Hypherion grumbled, gesturing towards the mage's scratches.

"I don't mind, really!"

"…Do I have to show you the difference between minor and life threatening? This goes beyond the latter princess… I _never _want this to happen again." Hypherion growled, fighting back tears again.

"Why?" Spottedfyre queried, shocked by the other's emotional reaction.

"Because… I… I…"

"You what?"

"Because I love you…" Hypherion murmured, blushing a vibrant shade of red.

"Really?"

"…Yes…"

"I love you, too…" Spottedfyre whispered, lightly kissing Hypherion. The other blushed in response, surprised by the mage's actions.

"Are you ok?" Spottedfyre queried, concerned by his partner's non-responsiveness.

"I-I'm fine…"

"Ok. Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, then…" Spottedfyre shrugged. "Where are you going?" he queried as Hypherion left the bed.

"What do you think?" Hypherion replied, "To get a healing potion for you."

"Oh…" the mage blushed, "Ok, then…"

"You don't want to have to deal with too much pain later do you?"

"I guess not…"

"I'll be back then."

"Ok."

"Alright, I have the healing potion. Let's get this done." Hypherion grumbled upon his return, bringing a healing potion over to Spottedfyre.

"Ok…"

"Geeze these gashes are deep…" Hypherion muttered, rubbing the healing potion into the mage's wounds. "Did you even try to protect yourself?"

"No…" Spottedfyre winced, "why would I have?"

"I dunno… Self preservation possibly…"

"Even if I'd wanted to, it's not like I could have, anyway… I'm pathetic."

"You're not all that bad Spot…" Hypherion sighed, massaging the potion into the deep scratches on Spottedfyre's back.

"Yes, I am…" Spottedfyre mumbled, purring at the other's touch.

"You know… a complete coward would have run away at the mere sight of a dragon. But apparently you didn't."

"I didn't get a chance to…"

"…Are you trying to sabotage me trying to make you feel better?" Hypherion sighed, slightly annoyed by the mage's defeatist attitude.

"No… sorry!" Spottedfyre squeaked, startled by the other's reaction.

"Of course. Let's see… the gashes are starting to go away, did I miss anything?"

"I-I don't think so…"

"Dang…" Hypherion grumbled after looking Spottedfyre over, "There's still some cuts on your lower back…" He sighed, rubbing what was left of the healing potion into the remaining cuts. The mage squeaked at the touch.

"Huh?" Hypherion started, caught off guard by the sudden noise.

"N-nothing…"

"Okay then…" He shrugged, returning to rubbing the potion in. Spottedfyre shivered, aroused by the other's gentle touches at the sensitive base of his tail.

"Umm… whoops…" Hypherion blinked, slightly confused by the mage's reaction. Spottedfyre squeaked upon realizing his condition, quickly covering himself with his tail.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that…" Hypherion remarked, not quite sure how to react.

"I'm sorry!" Spottedfyre wailed, blushing madly.

"It's alright." Hypherion sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, it looks like I've gotten everything, why don't you make yourself decent and we'll get something to eat?"

"Mrow?"

"Get that thing down and get dressed." Hypherion elaborated, starting to dress himself.

"But… how?"

"Can't you take care of yourself?"

"Hyuu?"

"…You've never just done that have you?"

"Done what?"

"…My god you're so pure. My suggestion is to just calm down and it should go away."

"But… what if it doesn't? And how long do I have to wait?"

"It's not an exact science dear!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Hmm…" Hypherion mused, suddenly roaring in an attempt to scare the mage out of his arousal.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Spottedfyre squeaked, seeming even more aroused than he was before.

"Well that didn't work…" Hypherion sighed, "Wait a second did you just get more excited from that?"

"Maybe?"

"Geeze this is annoying… Are you sure you can't just take care of it? Oh wait that's something that the church doesn't like isn't it?"

"I'm sorry! I still have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You know… Playing with your "man thingy"? Do I have to make it more obvious than that?"

"I still don't understand!"

"…How could you not?"

"I'm sorry! It's not like I'm not trying!"

"Masturbation. I can't word it any more clearly than that." Hypherion deadpanned, poking the mage's member.

"Wah!" Spottedfyre wailed, "I still don't get it!"

"Well I'm not taking care of it. Figure out something."

"But… I don't know what to do!"

"Really? Well I don't feel like doing it… so tough luck."

"Then what _do _I do?"

"Well, I guess you get to be awkwardly aroused for a while. Have fun." Hypherion shrugged, starting to walk out of the bedroom. His progress was halted, however, when Spottedfyre started crying in frustration at his previously unknown feeling. "…Please tell me this isn't your first stiffy…" Hypherion groaned, wishing that the mage wasn't such an innocent.

"Stiffy?" Spottedfyre queried, unfamiliar with the strange new term.

"That's another way to refer to having a hard on."

"Hard on?"

"This is a stiffy, you're aroused, in the mood." Hypherion explained, grabbing the mage's erect organ.

"Don't touch it! It only makes it worse!" Spottedfyre squeaked, blushing madly.

"Sorry about that. I would help you, but I'm not in the mood so yeah…" Hypherion shrugged, removing his hand from the mage. Spottedfyre sniffled, silently pleading for Hypherion to help him. "…Still no." Hypherion sighed, looking away from the pathetic sight. The mage squealed, crying out in discomfort. "Ack! Stop that!" Hypherion cried, clapping his hands over his sensitive ears.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

"Have you even tried relaxing?"

"I can't! It's impossible!"

"Have you tried to though?"

"Yes! Help me!" Spottedfyre wailed, desperately crying.

"Geeze, you're this desperate over a little boner?"

"I'm sorry! It's never happened before!"

"Alright alright. Just know that this will be the only time I do this." Hypherion grumbled, moving behind the mage.

"Do what?" Spottedfyre queried, still confused as to what was going on. Hypherion just grabbed hold of him, grudgingly wrapping his hand around the mage's member and starting what he hoped was an effective hand job.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Spottedfyre squeaked, squirming in pleasure at the other's ministrations.

"Making it go away. Try not to move so much." Hypherion replied, continuing to pleasure the mage. Spottedfyre moaned, trying desperately to keep his squirming to a minimum. He let out a squeal when the other quickened his movements, and the pleasurable sensation quickly prompted his release.

"Are you fine now?" Hypherion grumbled, looking disgustedly at his hand.

"Uh-huh…" Spottedfyre blushed, limply collapsing onto Hypherion.

"Okay then. Do you want to get something to eat now?"

"Mm…" Spottedfyre purred, snuggling closer to the other.

"Come on Spot… I would like to get some food and I don't think you feel like making anything."

"Ok…"

"Well, get dressed and let's go!" Hypherion persisted, eager go get going.

"But you're so comfortable…" Spottedfyre mumbled, showing no signs of any intent to move.

"How long is this going to take?" Hypherion sighed, stomach growling.

"How long is what going to take?

"Your little nap apparently."

"Sorry…" The mage blushed, reluctantly removing himself from Hypherion.

"Good. Get dressed and let's go."

"Ok…" Spottedfyre sighed, quickly making himself decent. "I'm ready."

"Finally!" Hypherion cried, and he quickly dragged the mage off on an epic quest for some breakfast.

And, end. I'm terribly sorry for the excessive dialogue in here, but there really wasn't another way to get it all out. Things will start getting more exciting soon, I promise! Again, please leave a review! It would make Spottedfyre happy! Thank you, good night/morning/day!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello there, people! I am very, very sorry it took me 3 months to update this, but crazy stuff happened. Between family visits, finals, and a computer virus that totally trashed my hard drive, I was just unable or unwilling to write until now. I apologize. But hey, I have a new chapter for you now! There is a bit of a time skip involved, and I will go back to the harvest festival next chapter, but I really wanted to do something for frostvale and am only 10 days behind schedule. I would like to thank bittersweet4ever and dialgas son for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I own Spot, Hypherion owns Hypherion, and all recognizable items from AQWorlds have been borrowed without permission. I will return them when I am done using them.

This is still betaread by Hypherion, and she is still epic.

Spottedfyre woke up at his usual early hour in the morning, reluctantly disentangling himself from Hypherion's arms before starting his day's work. He quickly made the few rooms of the house Hypherion actually visited presentable, lighting several candles in the darker ones to ensure that his beloved wouldn't trip over anything. It wasn't until later, when he was preparing breakfast, that he finally caught sight of the calendar and became aware of exactly what day it was. He quickly turned the stove off, abandoning the kitchen as he ran back to the bedroom to share his realization with Hypherion.

"Hypherion!" He cried, happily pouncing on his sleeping lover.

"What now?" Hypherion grumbled, thoroughly perplexed by the mage's ability to be so hyper in the morning.

"It's Frostvale!" Spottedfyre chirped, unfazed by Hypherion's perpetual bad mood.

"Yes, hip hip hooray go enjoy yourself." Hypherion sighed, wishing Spottedfyre would just leave already so he could go back to sleep.

"But… aren't you supposed to spend Frostvale spending time with the people you love?"

"Whatever."

"Shouldn't we be celebrating it together, then?" Spottedfyre queried, his happy mood beginning to fade when Hypherion didn't respond. "_Please _can we do something together?" He begged, sitting on Hypherion's lap as he tried to look as cute as possible.

"Why do you want to do something together?" Hypherion replied, giving the mage a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry… It-it's just… Well, it's Frostvale and… Oh, just forget it." Spottedfyre sniffled, ashamedly removing himself from the other's lap.

"Oh yeah… Frostvale…" Hypherion mumbled, grabbing a box off of his bedside table and handing it to the mage. Spottedfyre just sat there, staring at him with a confused expression on his face. "What do you think it is?" He sighed, wondering why the catboy was always so clueless.

"A box?"

"Your frostvale gift dear."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Spottedfyre quickly opened the box, his shock evident when he found a necklace holding a large red gem inside. "Y-you're sure you meant to give this to me?" He stammered, stunned by Hypherion's sudden display of affection.

"What? You don't like it even after all the trouble I went through to make that?" Hypherion growled, reverting to his usual grumpy self.

"No! That's not it at all! It's just… it must have taken so much time… Couldn't you have sold it instead of giving it to me for a holiday you don't even like?"

"It's not like I'm poor. Besides… I knew how important this holiday would be for you…" Hypherion blushed, not looking at the mage.

"Really?"

"Sure. It's nice to know someone cares."

"I love you. I-I'll give you your present later…" Spottedfyre blushed, lightly kissing his lover. Hypherion froze, shocked by the mage's sudden action. Spottedfyre didn't usually initiate any sort of romantic gesture…

"Are you ok?" Spottedfyre queried, worried that he had done something wrong.

"Oh I'm fine…" Hypherion replied, hoping he hadn't upset his catboy.

"Yay!" Spottedfyre purred, snuggling closer to the dragon. Hypherion couldn't stop himself from flinching at the action, but quickly relaxed himself, gently stoking the mage's ears.

"Are you sure we can't do anything today?" Spottedfyre asked, hoping he could convince the dragon to change his mind.

"Do we have to?"

"I guess not… I just thought it would be nice…"

"Do you even have any idea what we would do?"

"Well, we could go make a snowman… or go sledding… or go to Battleon and look at all the pretty Frostvale trees… or make cookies… Or at least, that's what me and my mom used to do…" Spottedfyre blushed, "I got carried away there, didn't I?"

"And that is what would make you happy?"

"Well… is there anything you'd like to do? Doing something you wanted would make me happier…"

"I don't know…" Hypherion sighed, "Why don't we just go see the great Frostvale tree? As much as I hate public excursions…"

"Oh… it's ok. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to…"

"It's nicer to see you happy though. Shall we go?"

"But I _am _happy. It would just be selfish to make you do something you don't want to just to make me happy. I'm with you, and that should be all that matters."

"You're a strange little thing aren't you?"

"I'm sorry…"

"…It's alright okay?"

"Mrow?"

"Look… If you really want to do all of those things… I'll play along."

"Ok! Let's go!"

"Alright…" Hypherion sighed, unable to believe that he was actually about to go through with this.

- One day of Frostvale activities later… -

Hypherion and Spottedfyre returned home that evening, cold and tired but very much content. Much as he hated typical "holiday" activities, Hypherion had found himself quite enjoying them with Spottedfyre. The mage's happiness was quite contagious, and seemed to be amplified whenever he managed to please him.

"It's time for your Frostvale present!" Spottedfyre chirped, abruptly bringing Hypherion out of his thoughts. "I knitted you this scarf… And I made beef stew with extra beef… And those brownies with caramel and nuts that you like so much. And… I'll give you the other part later." He smiled, happily presenting the dragon with said scarf and meal.

"Brownies and beef stew yay!" Hypherion cried, enthusiastically hugging the mage. He quickly came to his senses, immediately removing himself from the catboy and attempting to regain his composure. "I did not just do that."

Spottedfyre waited patiently for Hypherion to finish his dinner, still unable to figure out how the other managed to eat so much. When it seemed that Hypherion had devoured every edible item within reach, he decided to make his move. "Now for the second part of your present!" He smiled, running off before Hypherion had a chance to respond.

Much to his surprise, the mage returned wearing very… festive, if the word could be applied to such an ensemble, lingerie.

"D-do you like it?" He blushed, nervously wrapping his tail around himself.

"Yes… Very much so…" Hypherion purred, his arousal quite evident as he embraced his lover. "I would very much like to take it off now…"

Spottedfyre gasped, unused to seeing the usually stoic dragon in such a state. "A-alright…" He stammered, letting out a startled squeak as the other picked him up.

Hypherion hastily carried Spottedfyre into the bedroom, roughly depositing him onto the bed. He easily shredded the delicate lingerie, unable to suppress a smile at the mage's blush and attempt to cover himself.

"Still so innocent…" He murmured, claiming the other's lips in a passionate kiss. "It makes doing this all the more fun…" Spottedfyre shuddered at the words, quivering in anticipation of what was to come.

"You are so ready…" Hypherion moaned, quickly preparing the mage before thrusting in. He ignored Spottedfyre's gasp at the sudden intrusion, mercilessly ramming into the catboy. It didn't take him long to find the mage's sweet spot, and he reveled in Spottedfyre's gasps and light moans as he made a point to hit it with every thrust.

Neither of them took long to climax, Hypherion exhaustedly dragging himself off of the fragile mage to avoid squishing him.

"I love you princess…" He smiled, gently pressing a kiss to the catboy's lips.

"I love you, too…" Spottedfyre purred, snuggling closer to him. "Happy frostvale…"

"Good night dear…" Hypherion yawned, kissing his lover one last time before falling asleep.

"G'night…" Spottedfyre mumbled, wrapping his tail around Hypherion before joining him in slumber.

And, end. I hope you liked it, and I would be incredibly happy if you would take the time out of your busy lives to review my work. Feedback is always appreciated, and it makes Spottedfyre happy. And you want him to be happy, right?


End file.
